


Sex Ed

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki doesn't know why the hell he has to be the one to explain THIS to Takeru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

"...you're kidding."

Takeru's face was bright red, but he still carried himself in his usual snotty I AM A LORD AND YOU WILL OBEY way. Chiaki was just waiting for him to try to use the Force on him one day. Takeru being a Jedi would explain SO much.

"You really want me to tell you about THAT?" Chiaki said doubtfully.

Takeru nodded. "I, uh, I've heard a little about it. Do you really go deaf?" 

Chiaki sighed, rubbing his forehead vigorously. Everyone else was out. Looked like he'd picked entirely the wrong day to stay home with the latest One Piece manga. 

Takeru usually got snotty about him slacking off, but this was one hell of a new way to punish him. Then he looked up at Takeru's face, and saw the embarrassment hiding behind the asshole facade, and he sighed again. "It's blind, not deaf, and no, you don't do either. At least, I haven't." 

He could feel his own face going just as red as Takeru's suit. He beckoned. "Sit here, 'kay? I'm not about to just yell this across the room."

Takeru sat down next to him on the tiny wooden seat, with his posture perfect as always; a complete contrast to Chiaki's own lazy sprawl. Chiaki sat up, and leaned over to whisper in Takeru's ear. He tried his hardest to ignore just how good Takeru smelled. 

Takeru flinched a few times, and at one point turned to Chiaki and said, "What? You do WHAT?" 

Chiaki nodded and grinned, then Takeru shook his head slowly. "And this...?"

Chiaki nodded again. "C'mere." Takeru obediently put his head back down where Chiaki could reach. Chiaki finished explaining, then waited for Takeru to faint.

Takeru didn't faint. He stood up, gave Chiaki an odd look, then said, "Um, I'll be back. In a few minutes. I think."

He left the room. Chiaki sucked his lower lip between his teeth and chewed on it for a while, watching the doorway, but nothing happened. No one screamed at him. The building didn't fall down. He didn't get attacked by the rest of the team, yelling that he didn't deserve to be a Shinkenger if he was just a grotty little boy using his own body as an amusement park. Maybe this would all be okay. 

Shrugging, he went back to his manga.

He was nearly done when the door burst open again, and Takeru flew in and hugged him so hard he squawked with surprise. "Hope you washed your hands," he wheezed.


End file.
